


impossible

by chibitalex



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: F/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibitalex/pseuds/chibitalex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why is Mary laying on top of you?"</p>
<p>Kano's grin only became wider. “Oh. That.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	impossible

**Author's Note:**

> you know what
> 
> i'm just going to keep writing kanomary until people get so sick of seeing my writing that they HAVE to ship kanomary
> 
> so they make their own fics
> 
> and everyone is happy. hooray.

They’d arrived home later than usual. Seto had offered to help her carry home the groceries, and being that there was a sale on nearly everything needed to make negima, she’d gladly agreed to the prospect of having an extra set of hands around. Konoha tended to get restless when he wasn’t treated to his foods.

Lugging in their sacks of groceries was rather difficult, but Seto managed to take the majority of the load, all while claiming that it wasn’t that heavy and that he could take more if she needed him to.

"Shush. You’ve been working too hard lately. Take a little break."

Seto shrugged. “It’s really no big deal.”

Kido shook her head as they approached their apartment, fishing through her pocket for the key.

"That’s enough from you."

He laughed as she turned the key and used her shoulder to nudge the door open, which stuck on the side. It had been doing that lately.

"We should get Konoha to see if he can fix that," Seto commented idly. "He’d probably be able to shove it into place with a good shove!"

"He’d probably end up knocking the door off the hinges," Kido responded dryly, and the other laughed.

They did manage to get in eventually, Kido’s sneaker making a dark smudge on the front of the door. The lights were off when they came in, but the shoes of all of their members were scattered around the floor, haphazardly tossed about. It seemed lately that the members had been spending less and less time at their own houses.

"Tonight’s sleepover night, I guess," Seto smiled, kicking off his own shoes.

"Like last night."

"Like last night," He affirmed cheerfully.

They stumbled inside, knocking the bags off their shoulders and dumping the contents onto the counter. The jar of peanut butter clanked with the metal rim of the sink as she set it down, and Seto grabbed it from her hands to put it up into the cabinet.

"Some people are trying to sleep here," A dry voice called from the couch.

The voice made Kido look up, though she’d already known who it was the moment he opened his mouth. The back of the couch faced them, a hand peeking over the edge and waving at them. Probably his weird way of welcoming them home.

"You should be sleeping in your own bed, then," Seto chuckled lightly, grabbing the package of noodles and sliding it into one of the lower drawers.

"Trust me. I would if I could."

Kido folded one of the reusable grocery sacks and stuck it under the sink.

"Well? Are you going to explain?"

Kano snickered.

"Konoha is currently sleeping in my bed. I’m not entirely sure how he got there, but I went to brush my teeth and go to bed like a good boy, but there he was," He said, making expressive hand gestures over the side of the couch. "Curled up like a kitten with Shintaro’s phone."

Seto peered over his shoulder. “He was sleeping with Ene?”

"I would assume so," Kano said. "I must say, it’s a rather odd couple, but who knows."

Kido rolled her shoulders back. “He’s been doing that lately,” She yawned. “Sleeping with Ene.”

Seto finished putting away the last of the groceries and shoved the bags under the sink before hopping up onto the counter.

"Oh, has he? I haven’t noticed," Seto hummed. Kido made a move to shove him off, but he just swatted her hand away.

"That’s where we make the food, Seto."

"It’s fine! It’s my turn to wipe down the counters, right?"

Kano cleared his throat from his position on the couch, evidently irritated that the conversation had shifted from his woeful tale. Kido leaned against the fridge and crossed her arms.

"Anyway…" He continued. "I’m a bit tied up at the moment. So even if Konoha wasn’t sleeping in my bed, I couldn’t exactly move."

Kido raised an eyebrow. “Tied up?”

He laughed. “ _Way_ tied up.”

Seto, apparently curious, slid down from the counter and walked over to the boy to peer over the couch. He gasped. Interest thoroughly peaked, Kido made her way over. Stopped. Took in the scene, before turning her head towards Seto. He seemed just as concerned. They shared a silent nod. Kido turned back towards Kano and stomped her way over to the front, crossing her arms.

Her eyes narrowed. “What the hell did you say to her?”

"What are you talking about?" Kano grinned.

"You know what we’re talking about."

He hummed, looking around the room as if contemplation. “Nope. Can’t say that I do.”

_"Why is Mary laying on top of you?"_

Kano’s grin only became wider. “Oh. That.”

Sure enough, there was Mary, fast asleep with her arms wrapped around Kano and her face buried in his chest. She shifted and snuggled closer to him as they approached. His hands were locked around her back, holding the girl close to him.

"Well?" Kido questioned. "What did you say to her? How did you trick her into doing this?"

He shook his head. “You’ve got that wrong. Don’t you think Mary would be upset if she knew that you think she can’t make her own decisions?”

Seto stepped in, his arm blocking Kido from jumping in and doing any damage to Kano’s smiling face.

"It really isn’t fair to Mary to trick her into falling asleep with you," Seto frowned. "You know how long it took her to get comfortable around us when she first came here."

"That’s true, bu-"

"Did you tell her there were thunderstorms in the area?" Kido interrupted. "She doesn’t like thunder. Which you know." She glared at him pointedly.

Kano lifted up his hands in mock defeat. 

"Relax! She came to me of her own accord! Really!"

"Liar," Kido responded almost immediately.

"Now, that hurts. That hurts me."

Seto rolled his eyes.

"Really? Neither of you believe me?" Kano asked.

The two remained silent. Kano turned to Seto, eyes pleading. The other shrugged and gave him a look that seemed almost sheepishly apologetic.

Kano groaned. “Fine. Ask her yourself,” He muttered, dismayed. With that, he nudged Mary’s shoulder. Being a light sleeper, her eyes fluttered open almost immediately. She stirred in Kano’s arms, slowly lifting her head as she noticed the other two standing before them.

"Oh… Welcome home…" Mary murmured sleepily. She yawned. Her arms made no motion to remove themselves from Kano. "How was grocery shopping? You both were out for a while!"

They stared at the scene, giving each other a glance. Seto seemed surprised, but Kido shook her head.

"It went well. By the way, Mary…" She paused, trying to think of a good way to phrase her next sentence delicately. In the end, she attempted a less direct approach. "Did you know that the weather tonight is supposed to be clear? No sign of thunder anywhere."

Mary seemed confused.

"Yes… yes, I knew that. I check the weather everyday… it’s nice, isn’t it? To have a clear night. That usually means it’ll be even nicer tomorrow!" She smiled.

"Did you watch anything while we were gone? Anything scary?" Seto blurted out.

"I… Ah, no… no, I didn’t. Why are you asking?"

Kido narrowed her eyes as Kano began to smirk.

"And Kano hasn’t done anything mean today?"

Mary rested her head against Kano’s chest once more. “No… He was behaving himself,” Mary said, pupils darting between Kido and Seto. She fidgeted nervously. “You’re asking a lot of questions… I don’t mind, but why?”

Kido looked up at Kano, who was giving them a triumphant smirk. Her gaze shifted to Seto, who seemed to have gotten over their discovery, and was shaking his head in bemusement. He was smiling.

"No reason," Seto chirped, turning to leave the room. "Go back to sleep. I’ll see you tomorrow. Come on, Kido."

She hesitated before following after Seto. “Yeah. Night.”

"Night, Kido! Seto!" She heard Kano say happily, waving after them as they turned down the hallway to their rooms.

Kido chuckled to herself as she opened the door to her room, only to find Momo sprawled across her bed, mouth open as a sleeping Hibiya rested his cheek on her thigh. Shintaro seemed to have been pushed off, his body slumped on the floor. He snored once, loudly.

Great.

At least Kano and Mary would be sleeping well tonight.


End file.
